1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging for shipping products and, more particularly, to a single-piece packaging tray useful for packaging items, such as processor modules, for shipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packages used in the shipping of sensitive electronic devices protect the devices from both physical damage resulting from bumping and jostling during transit and electrical damage resulting from static electricity discharge. Many electronic devices sensitive to physical and/or electrical damage, such as processor modules (i.e., including a microprocessor, instruction cache and controller, data cache and controller, bus interface unit, etc.), are extremely costly. A single shipping container may hold as many as fifteen microprocessor modules, each valued at hundreds of dollars. For obvious reasons, it is desirable to reduce the likelihood of damage to the processor modules during shipping.
One exemplary packaging tray for shipping processor modules includes two complimentary trays. The bottom tray includes channels for securing the processor modules. Channels in the top tray cooperate with the channels in the bottom tray to form an enclosure for securing the processor module in place. The processor modules are loaded into the bottom tray, with the bottom tray being previously placed in a shipping box. Subsequently, the top tray is fit over the processor modules and the bottom tray, and the shipping box is closed. A two-piece packaging tray has several disadvantages. First, the top and bottom trays are separate inventory items and must be stored, tracked, and ordered separately. Second, although relatively rare, there have been instances where the processor modules were loaded into the bottom tray and the top tray has not been put in place prior to closure of the shipping box.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
One aspect of the present invention is seen in a packaging tray including a base member, first and second side members, and a first top member. The base member has a first plurality of channels defined therein. The first and second side members extend from the base and are rotatable with respect to the base. The first top member extends from one of the first and second side members and is rotatable with respect to the one of the first and second side members. The first top member includes a second plurality of channels defined therein. The first plurality of channels are aligned with the second plurality of channels.